


The last memory of her

by ItsKoyeNadrianne



Series: His little lady, her little kitten, their superhero [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Death, F/M, failed child delivery, probably from future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKoyeNadrianne/pseuds/ItsKoyeNadrianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 years ago, Marinette brought both happiness and sadness into their lives.A healthy baby girl was born,but she is the only one who survived. Years passed, Adrien became like his late Father. Cold. Harsh.And sad. But only a memory of hers still remains</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last memory of her

~~~~**Twelve Years Ago...**

**_Marinette.._  
**

 

   I knew this day is the day I will give birth to my daughter. Everything is settled.But I have  a problem. I am suffering of a leukemia.And the doctors said it'd be better if I gave birth right now before the disease spread and affect my daughter. I am now at the labor room and waiting for the doctor to come.

         ---------Few Hours after labor----------

   The baby was healthy and now cleaning by nurses.  However, I don't have much time to live. The hospital already contacted Adrien informing him to go here for the baby and I. I was then transferred to a recovery room and wait for Adrien.I clutched the box I held  closer to me. Then , Adrien bursts into the room. 

  "Marinette!" Adrien ran to my bed and hugged me. I gave him a weak smile after we pulled away. I gave him the box.He tried to open it, but nothing happened. "Marie can only open that y'know." I  giggled before giving him a customized necklace for my daughter. " Please give this to her, Adrien. She needs this for her 12th birthday."  Adrien looked at me confused.

"M-Marinette, w-why you're telling me this?" I looked down and play with my fingers. " I'm sorry Adrien, I'm really sorry." Before I knew it, a tear reached my fingertips. "I'm sorry I can't be there to raise Marie with you. I'm sorry I can't be with you till we grow old. Just p-please t-take care of her for m-me?" By now, Adrien and I 's eyes were filled with tears and suddenly he hugged me again. " I-I Promise,My L-lady." he said as he let out a big sigh and rest his head on my shoulder.

"Can I see her? Can I see my little kitten?" I asked him wiping my tears away.  After then , we went  to the nursery room. Adrien got too excited to see Marie that he even bumped his head at the glass window. I laughed hard ofc. Seeing him  like this excited,heck I can die happy right now. 

 

           ---------- **Twelve years Later** \---------

     

                    _ **Marie Adriana Cheng- Agreste**_

  Today is Mom's death anniversary, and who would've know its also my birthday today. Usually, my dad would only give me a  gift, but said that he'd give me an extraordinary gift today since its from mom. I get myself ready and go to school. The same school where Dad went when he's my age. 

Being daughter of a famous model has its advantage ." Happy birthday Marie" greeted by my friend Drei. He got me a present even I told him not to. I smiled. I wasn't allowed to receive present or any gifts from people. Only designers should give me the token of appreciation. Its a rule Dad made years ago.

 Today's school went as normal as it is. Only thing is that Drei still cant look me in the eye and seems to blush everytime my classmate, Jerry, teases him about  him and I being a cute couple. Then here goes the boring part. Going home. 

I was greeted by Tristan as I passed him at the door. My house was really ..... big and lonely. Let me tell ya something, I never saw my mother. I knew her name but I didn't saw her really. Not even a picture of her. Guess my dad's still mourning about her. But i can't keep myself asking what she is like, how did they met,and many more. But just mentioning those to my dad is like over the line for me. When I saw his eyes when I asked about it one time, I saw Sadness, fear and guilt.

I was just in my room, designing clothes and shoes  and some of it were on the wall. I love my designs but  i'm afraid to at least suggest it to dad because maybe he'll yell at me.  

Night falls and Dad still wasn't home, I already finished my  homeworks and just spacing out . Why does my 12th birthday different from the others? Is it ju-  *knocks*

 

"My Lady, Master Adrien wants me to call you to his office." Tristan  said over the closed door. I groaned. Probably another commercial or photoshoot schedule again . I lousy walked out of my room and followed Tristan to Dad's Office. I knocked before I enter "Can I come in?" I said then a faint voice inside said to come in. I opened the door to reveal my dad's office. "Take a seat, my little  kitten" omg Dad never called me that! "What do you need,Da- Father?" I asked crossing my arms and looked away. I don't want those judging eyes look through me. " Happy Birthday, Marie" he said with a forced smile. I looked at him and I saw  a box at the table.

"What is it? Is some dresses your partners gave to me as a token ? " I asked  but actually pleading him to stop his so called partners to give me dresses. He stood up and walk to me. "This thing her is your Mom's present for your 12th birthday and it can be opened by this." He stretched out to show me my necklace that fits the hollow space of the box. "Thank you. " I said. Then I blurted out. 

"Father, What does she like?" Dad looked at me emotionless   "Marie,you are dismissed" That's it I had enough. "Dad! Please don't shut me out. I never had a real gift from you.telling me what mom is like-" I begged him. He had his serious face on. I am seriously terrified but I did want to know.

"Please, Marie, you are dismissed." I wont do it. " Dad, I mean Father. I deserve to know the tru-" "It has nothing to do about you Marie. Get out of my office." I am stubborn "I wont,until you tell me wha-"   " I SAID GET YOUR FUCKING PRESENT, AND GET OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW." That was the most terrifying 9 seconds of my life. I held the box closer to me and just walked out of the office. "Don't be surprised if your only child  would be missing one day." I whispered. I head to my room, I locked it so The butlers or Dad can come in. I cried not only because he won't let me into his life, but also he made me think that I'm the one who killed mom. I wiped my tears as  I opened Mom's gift to me. And I saw a beautiful pair of earrings that reminds me of ladybugs. On the box there's a note.

 

_Happy Birthday Marie!_

_I wish I can see you smiling at this little note I made for your birthday. This box contains my most valuable thing I want you to inherit. I love you, my bugaboo._

_-Mom._

 

I don't actually know if I want to cry or smile at this note. For 12 years,  Dad never told me about Mom. Like she didn't even exist. I noticed that there's a USB on the side. I plugged it into my laptop and saw a video . I opened it.  

the video started with a pregnant woman that looks like me.

 

**" Hey Marie, Happy Birthday! Its me your Mom and I cant wait to see you. But I don't think its gonna happen. You see, Your Dad is busy running your Grandfather's Business. So while he's gone I make this video. Don't be surprised okay? I have a leukemia and I have to have you born before the illness spreads. But I know maybe on that time I wont be able to save both of us. So I want you to live your life,Marie.**

**I want you to study hard and follow your heart when you made a decision to your future. I always want to talk to you so many things. But i know I had no time. Oh Hey ,Kitty Cat "**

**Mom called someone out of the camera and it walked towards her and the video revealed to me that its Dad.**

**"My Lady, what's the purpose of this ? " My dad seems very happy at the video. So what went wrong?**

**"Its just a video for our child, Adrien" Mom answered. "How about we say goodbye now?" They both looked at the camera before bursting into laughter " Well, my kitten,  I guess this my goodbye. Take care, princess."**

**" See you soon,  my little kitten" Dad said waving a goodbye. Smiling. A genuine smile.**

the video ended immediately before I can hear my door unlocked. I set aside my laptop and pull the covers and pretends to sleep. "She's asleep" Its Dad. " Oh Marinette,where did I go wrong?"  Just then.

 

**"I'm sorry to keep you waiting,Adrien." Oh my gosh ,the video wasn't finished yet?!? Dad seems to be shocked and sat at  the end of the bed watching the video.**

**"First of all,I'm sorry I didn't tell ya about my illness. I noticed that you're always busy so I don't want you to worry. And I'm sorry that I broke the promise. That I shouldn't take my miraculous off. But Adrien its for the greater good. I just want you to know that I'll always love you, I want you to know that you should take care of Marie for me. Love her and  don't push her away because you see me in her. I love you,my kitty cat,my prince,my love"**

**silence.... the video ended.**

"After all those years,Marinette Do y-you thi-ink s-she'll forgive me?"  I heard dad's voice crack. Is he crying? "Bugaboo, I -Its that she reminds me so much of you and it hurts that I was dumb enough to think your crappy reasons were true. If I had known about it sooner. I could've save you. **"**

  That's why He's cold and harsh to me? Its because I remind him of Mom.... ..I heard the door opened and closed immediately indicating that Dad left the room.

  I immediately took the box and opened it once more. The earrings. One of the earring has no spots. Then "Hi Marie" I saw a little fairy like creature in front of me. It's color is red and has a spot on its forehead. "W-who are you?" I asked pointing it with my index finger. " I'm Tikki,I'm in your Mom's Miraculous.in short I'm your Mom's Kwami " Tikki said ..wait did she said My Mom's Kwami? Like she knows Mom? 

"Yes I do know your Mom. " Tikki gladly informed me. 

"And I'm here to tell you everything" Tikki lead me to a tale of a girl and a boy who were once heroes of the city of Paris,France.

 

 

**Marie Adriana**

 I got to see my dad change after that day more like slowly changing him to a better dad. He spares more time for me , we got more bonding than those photo shoots, He even welcomed Drei in our house ....  I finally got to see him happy after 12 years. I know deep in his heart he'll never wanted to let go of that  **Last memory of her**. Plus, I learned more about my mom. Her name is Marinette,The most Bravest,Smartest,and selfless mother anyone could have. And I'm **Lucky** To have her as my Mom. And she save Paris Multiple times, and I'm going to continue her legacy 

                                                                

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
